


The One For Me

by kesrows



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesrows/pseuds/kesrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Bieksa isn't interested in anyone...as far as his teammates know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin’s single. He’s been single for a long time. Despite the boys trying to set him up with girls numerous times he just finds a way to get out of it. He can’t tell them – not yet. This is what keeps him up at night. His teammates...his best friends finding out about his sexual orientation. It isn’t as easy as it seems to tell them that’s he’s gay and has been for a long time. Sometimes he thinks how easy it would be for him if he just told Kes or Burr or Hammer or everyone that he’s not interested in girls. But here he is at Cactus Club drinking pop.

“Look at her! She’s gorgeous and a brunette! You’re into brunettes aren’t you Kev?” Ryan says leaning forward.

“Huh- what umm yeah” Kevin disgruntled. This was the fourth girl that either Ryan or Alex had picked out for him but he flat out refused.

“What’s gotten into you Juice? You no fun to be around anymore. Something wrong no?” asked Alex.

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just worried about my game. I mean no matter how hard I try I just can’t do anything right. Whenever the pucks on my stick I freeze up and don’t know what to do with it,” Kevin replied.

“You’re just jealous that my stick handling skills are better than yours, “Ryan teased but his eyes were searching.

“Fuck off Kes,” Bieksa rolled his eyes but was relieved by the change in topic.

Kevin was tired of his pop and seriously needed a drink. His eyes scanned the restaurant and then he saw the bar. But – Whoa. The bartender was a really cute guy who was wearing a fitting white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His black vest had a great contrast on his skin tone and he had a perfect stubble.

“Kevin – Earth to Kevin. Hellooo,” Ryan pestered. “What are you staring at? Is it a girl? DID YOU FINALLY SEE A GIRL YOU LIKE?” Ryan scrambled up and looked in the direction Kevin was looking at.

“Fuck - sit down! You’re so embarrassing, even worse than my brother,” Kevin leaned over and pulled Ryan down roughly.

“But who were you looking at!? I only saw the bar and nothing else.”

“I wasn’t looking at anyone, I was just zoning off. But now since you brought it up I’m going to the bar,” Kevin got up and left quickly before Alex or Ryan had the chance to say anything.

******

Max can't help but keep sneaking looks at the booth where the Canucks players were seated. Not because he wanted an autograph - though maybe a teeny tiny part of him did- but because of Kevin Bieksa. He has had the most awful crush on Bieksa since he moved to Vancouver. He was an unbelievable player, with great talent, and a great sense of humor from what Max knew.

Max was cleaning out a glass when you looked up and almost dropped the glass. Kevin Bieksa was coming his way. KEVIN BIEKSA WAS COMING HIS WAY! HE WAS COMING TO THE BAR!

Max clenched his fists to keep himself from shaking and took a couple of deep breaths. When he opened his eyes Kevin was about to sit on the stool in front of him.

"Hi," Kevin said his eyes shining brightly.

"Hi," Max replied a little breathless. He swore he heard Kevin chuckle under his breath at that.

"I`m Kevin," Bieksa says.

"I know - I mean who doesn't kn- I mean hockey. Do you want a drink?" Max replies blushing furiously.

"Yeah, I`ll have a beer."

"Budlight?"

"What else." Kevin smirks. "So you watch hockey eh?"

"Uhm yeah. I've grown up playing hockey," Max replied a bit late thoroughly distracted by Kevin's smirk. He got Kevin a drink and thanked the lord for the bar not being busy.

"Do you still play?"

"I do. I play for the Vancouver Thunders actually."

"Was there a team in Quebec you played for," Kevin asked

"How do you know I`m from Quebec?" Maxim questioned, startled.

"Oh um, your accent. It's actually really cute," Kevin says biting his lip.

"Oh thanks. Too bad that I’m way out of your league," Maxim bit his tongue. What did he just say to Kev! He tried to backtrack but looked up and was surprised to see Kevin smiling.

"You're actually fit perfectly in my league," Kevin whispered.

"My shift is actually over in like 5 minutes. Do you - I mean would you want to go out to dinner with me?" Max asked a bit hesitant.

"Definitely. I mean I'm not that stupid to just let the most gorgeous man I've ever met leave without me," Kevin replies biting his lip.

Kevin glances back at his table and sees Ryan eating out of Alex's plate, and quickly leaves with Max before they could see him.

******

They arrive at a small restaurant and order their food. Kevin can’t help but smile like crazy because this is the best thing that has happened to him. He reminds himself to thank Kes and Burr for bring him to the Cactus Club. 

Since he's feeling pretty bold this evening he brings it up a notch. "You actually look really gorgeous in a suit and tie. I definitely feel under dressed."

"No no, you're fine! Perfect actually," Max replies smiling brightly.

Kev blushes at that and leans in closer to Max. "I've never met anyone like you before. I just want to know everything about you and its crazy."

“Well that gives me an advantage since I do know stuff about you," Max says.

"Ah so you're a stalker eh? Already planned out how to take me out on a date right when a met you," Kevin teased.

"What if I did? You’ve got to admit that you're enjoying yourself," Max replies as he reaches across the table and tentatively touches Kevin's hands. Kevin gently intertwines their fingers and gives a gentle squeeze. "Today's the best day of my existence," Kevin murmured.

******

Max drives Kevin home since Kevin's ride was Alex.

"Wow, this is a really big building," Max says as he gets into the elevator.

"Sometimes it's a bit too big. It gets a bit lonely."

"Well you have me now. I think- cuz- are we...dating?” Max asks, stumbling over his own words.

"Yeah, but...” Kevin trails off as the elevator opens to his floor.

"But..?" Max urges.

"I`m going to need your name and number," Kevin replies grinning.

"Oh! Um right. I'm so stupid let me do this over," Max says blushes at his idiocy. "Hi, I'm Maxim Lapierre. I may be a bartender but I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you," Maxim winks.

Kevin is in awe and has no witty response to this. He knows he should do something so he pulls Max in and cups his face. He lightly traces Max's bottom lip with his finger and hears Max's breath hitch. Kevin leans in to kiss Max and it's really gentle. Maxim clenches his hands in Kevin’s shirt as a moan escapes him. Kevin makes his way to Maxim's ear and murmurs "Maxim Lapierre."


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin wakes up to his doorbell going off at a million times per minute. "Who is it," Kevin groans into the intercom.

"It's me buzz me in," Ryan says.

"Ugh, go away its too early for you."

"Kev come on," Ryan pleads.

"Fine but you owe me," Bieksa says in turn.

Ryan comes in and says "You could've at least put some shorts on," pointing at Kevin's short briefs.

"You see me in them every day in the locker room so shut up," Kevin snapped.

"Can you at least get me some food?"

"Get it yourself."

"You're standing closer to the fridge, come on," Ryan whined.

"Fine," Kevin says as he opens the fridge and bends over.

"Ugh come on man, never mind! Stand up straight before I lose my appetite. I don't need the image of your ass stuck in my head. I'll get my food myself," Ryan says as he pushes Kevin.

"Told you the first time," says Kevin as he goes to his room to put on some shorts. "So where's Alex? I thought he would be with you since you guys ate dinner together and like if he's not with you where else would he be."

"He's coming over in like 2 minutes and since you brought up the topic, where did you go yesterday? One minute you were at the bar and the next you were gone," Kesler inquired.

Crap. "Uhh....." Thankfully right then the doorbell rang. "That's probably Alex," Kevin says and quickly goes to open the door.

"You up so early. 'bout time," Alex says immediately while Kevin rolls his eyes

"Why am I friends with you guys again. Clearly you guys are the ones that need me not the other way around"

"Aww Juice don't being like that. With no us you would just being an elf on earth," Alex teased.

"Real original you imbecile person," Kevin says just to throw him off.

"im-inceal- inbel?? What's that Ryan?"

"Nothing, he's just talking in his stupid gnome language," Ryan says comfortingly while sticking his foot out to trip Kevin as he was making his way to get some juice from the refrigerator.

"Be careful whose toes you step on today because they might be connected to the foot that kick your ass tomorrow in practice," Kevin snorts.

"Yeah right, we'll be tag teaming on you," Alex replies.

"Obviously because you can't take me on your own," Kevin says dryly. "But you should save your energy for the game tomorrow evening; fucking Blackhawks."

"WE'LL be fine Juice. What about you? Don't score on our own net by accident," Kesler jabs since he was still pissed off at Kevin for calling Alex imbecile.

"Fuck off that was a one time thing and I saved it from going in. Plus that was against Minnesota."

"Whatever," Ryan says as he takes a bite from his toast and offers some to Burr.

Kevin stares at them and wonders how Alex could be so oblivious to the fact that Kes is heads over heels for him. How does Alex never catch Ryan staring at him all starry eyed. How does he not notice how nice Ryan is with him? Kes shares FOOD with Alex. Ryan never lets anyone take his food. EVER. Kevin has been through that and he swears that his shoulder is not the same as it was before. Then he starts to think about Max. Kevin would slyly try to take food from Max's plate. Would Max protest? Would he steal some food off of Kevin's plate?

"Since you guys are finished eating my food, I need you to leave so I can clean up my apartment," Kevin says.

"When did you ever start cleaning?" Alex inquired.

"Some of us are actually responsible and don't like living in a shit hole."

"Fine fine. But are you gonna join us for lunch or dinner?" Ryan asked.

"Umm no. I have plans actually," Kevin answers.

"Oh shit! You do 'ave a girlfriend don't you!" Alex blurts out.

"No I don't! Go on a date with Kes and have fun," Kevin retorts while pushing them out the door.

******

Doing chores is not really Kevin's thing. He has spent the last 3 and a half hours vacuuming, dusting, washing dishes and putting his clothes in the washing machine. It takes him much longer than usual because he keeps getting distracted by the thought of having Maxim here.

When he was vacuuming the floor he imagined Maxim nibbling at his ear and giving him hickeys. He seemed like the type of guy who would say filthy things in French and just the thought of that had him slightly aroused.

Later when he was dusting, his shirt kept rising up and showing a strip of skin. He imagined Max licking his torso and this made his knees buckle and he had to grab a chair and take a couple of deep breaths in order to function properly. When he sat on the chair he thought of Max giving him a lap dance and he groaned out loud. It took him a good 10 minutes to recover and he decided to finish with the remainder of his chores.

However when he was washing the dishes, his imagination took over once again and he thought of Maxim being pushed up against Kevin's back with his cock rubbing against Kevin's ass. He knows he can't put it off any longer and decides to take a shower.

He quickly undresses and turns on the shower. He thinks about Maxim's warm, wet mouth on his. Maxim letting out a deep moan while Kevin pulls Maxim closer. He thinks about Maxim sucking him off with nothing but want in his dark eyes. Kevin's already leaking precum like there's no tomorrow. Kevin starts thinking about licking Maxim's abs and twisting his nipple while hearing Max gasp. Then kissing Maxim and tasting himself on him. Just the thought of that has him so so close. He thinks of straddling Max and thrusting shallowly. The way the dicks would roll together and he wonders about all the sounds Max would make - Kevin comes suddenly and bites down on his thumb to keep quiet. He stands there with his hand against the tile, breathing hard.

******

It’s finally seven o clock and Kevin’s sitting at a small restaurant that normal people probably wouldn’t pay attention to and is desperately waiting for Max. When he had called Maxim earlier today he tried to compose the excitement in his voice but he’s sure that Max saw right through him. This is new to Kev because he had never met anyone in his life that he wanted to get this close to. He’s surprisingly comfortable with Maxim even though he isn’t sure if he’s ready to come out to the league and his friends. He speculates if Max has come out to his family or friends yet and if he did how did they react. Did they accept him for who he was? Would Kes and Alex accept him for who he was. Thankfully he doesn’t have much time to ponder about that because Max comes into the restaurant.

“Hi Kevin,” Max says while Kev wonders how could anyone be this perfect.

“Hi. Wow you look. Amazing,” Kevin replies ogling him.

“I could say the same for you.”

Kevin is secretly pleased but Max doesn’t have to know that he had spent one hour wearing clothes and then taking them off until he found the perfect outfit. They order their dinner and Max immediately starts talking.

“You couldn’t stay away from me for one day eh,” Max chirps.

“Well what can I say, maybe I have separation anxiety.”

“I clearly don’t mind. I kind of missed you,” Maxim blushes.

“Thank god I wasn’t the only one thinking about you all day or I would definitely feel pathetic,” Kevin replies. He sneaks his hand under the table to hold Maxi’s hand under the table. He sees how this makes Max smile harder. “Gosh you’re so perfect. I like really want to kiss you right now.”

“Then kiss me,” Max challenges his eyes sparkling.

“I- I can’t. Not here – sorry. I – I’m just not,” Kevin struggles trying to explain.

Right then a waitress appears and serves them.

“You’re Kevin Bieksa, right?” the waitress asks clearly excited. She was a blonde with green eyes and was a little pretty.

“Huh – umm yeah, yeah I am,” Kevin says trying to compose himself.

“I’m a huge fan! Can I get an autograph please! I’m Ashley by the way,” she said

“Uhh sure. Do you have a sharpie and like a piece of paper?” Kevin asked a bit thankful for the distraction.

“I have a sharpie but is it okay if you sign along my collarbone since I don’t have paper?” she requested.

She was definitely flirting with Kev but whatever. “Sure, but it’s not gonna last over here,” Kevin said while signing and hoping she would get the hint that he wasn’t interested. Maxim couldn’t help but laugh under his breath.

“Uhh well thanks anyways,” the waitress said and left promptly but not before Max saw the disappointed look on her face.

“Aww Kevin, you broke her heart,” Max teased.

“I know it’s hard to get over me but she’ll find someone else,” Kevin laughed.

“You haven’t come out yet, have you?” Max says comfortingly

“I – yeah. I just don’t know how – how everyone will react. I already told my parents and they understand but. I just don’t know,” Kevin says, stumbling over his own words. “But, this doesn’t change anything between us, right? I mean I was thinking about coming out this year but, I just - I need some more time,” Kevin rushes hoping that Max will understand.

“Don’t worry. I completely understand. It’s not easy. I’ve gone through the same thing and I actually quit hockey for some time to clear my head. Probably not the best thing I did because hockey – hockey’s everything for me. I told my parents, coach, and teammates and they were actually okay with it. My parents were actually a bit shocked but they came through and I wish I had come out earlier so I wouldn’t have felt so guilty all these years. I know it’s hard so I’m not gonna push you. You can take your time and just remember that I’ll be right next to you the whole time,” Max says warmly.

“How can someone so good like you happen to me. I – thank you. You just took a huge burden off my shoulders,” Bieksa replies thoroughly grateful.

"Do you want to come over to my apartment? I mean you don't have to if you don't wa-"

Kevin cuts him off and says “You don't need to ask. Of course I'm up for it."

******

Maxim cuts off the engine and opens the door for Kevin.

"Such a gentleman," Bieksa says and steals a kiss which leaves Max a little weak to his knees.

"Come on, hurry up," Max says and grabs Bieksa's hand and tows him over to the elevator.

As soon as the doors close on the elevator Bieksa is nibbling on Max's neck and Max lets out a moan. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all day today. It took me forever to get anything done," Kevin murmurs and is pleased when a shiver runs down Maxim's spine.

Max crashes their mouths together and makes the kiss deeper. Kevin pulls Max in by his belt loop and he could already feel Max's erection against his hip. The doors start to open and they break apart only to see no one in the hall. Max struggles to find the right key to his door and he hisses in relief when the door finally opens.

Kevin enters and quickly closes the door and roughly pushes Max against it and starts to tug on his shirt. "I want this off," Kevin growls. Maxim obeys and strips his shirt off and cups Kevin’s face to kiss him again. Maxim lets Kevin explore the depths of his mouth until he starts panting.

“Let’s go to the bed,” Maxim whispers, a bit breathless and tugs on Kevin’s belt loop. Kevin follows and strips his shirt once they enter the bedroom.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” Kevin says under his breath and pushes Max onto the bed. He traces a path across Maxim’s abs and along the V that disappears into his jeans with his tongue. A whimper escapes Max and his hips twitch. The sound goes straight to Kev’s dick, starting to throb between his legs. When Kevin glances over, he sees Max’s hands holding the sheets tightly with nothing but desire in his eyes.

Their jeans are getting too restricting for them so they pull them off and Max watches Kevin struggle to his off. Max takes the opportunity to roll on top of Kevin and he pulls the jeans off. He leans up dragging his teeth down Bieksa’s chest and catches a nipple between his teeth and bites down. A shudder escapes him.

“Please Maxi,” he moans.

“Be patient,” Maxim replies. He slowly pulls down Kevin’s boxers revealing small strips of skin as he pulls more and more. Max’s dick is throbbing and aching to be touched but he ignores that. He licks along Kev's slit and he nearly howls in pleasure. “Plea-se,” he says choking off as Max takes him into his mouth

Maxim’s mouth is so wet and hot that Bieksa feels like he’s on cloud nine. When Lappy adds a scrape of teeth this makes his hips jerk violently. "Sorry, sorry," he mumbles but this only makes Max laugh. The deep humming vibration around his cock makes him drop his head onto the pillow. "Fuck Max. I'm gonna -gonna," Kevin manages to say and Max pulls off.

"Do you want to...?" Juice asks his voice deep.

"Yeah, I - I do." Maxim replies, a bit nervous. He reaches over to his drawer and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Lie down," Kevin says. He lubricates his fingers and gently starts rubbing Max's hole. Maxim jolts a little when Kevin adds a finger. "Just breathe babe," Kevin says comfortingly. He slowly adds a second finger, then a third. He finds Maxi's prostate easily and rubs against it.

"Ah! Fuck - Kev. S'il - S'il te plait! Kev I want you - you," Maxim's voice trembles.

This has his dick swelling more, already achingly hard. "Yeah yeah." He slides a condom over his erection, lines himself up at Maxi's entrance, so close already. He eases into Max slowly, the pressure making him gasp aloud. Kevin notices his tense shoulders, leaning in to kiss along them. "It's okay?" Kevin asks under his breath.

"Oui, Oui. Please Kevin," Maxi begs.

Kevin leans over Maxim, elbows on either side of him and presses a kiss on his lips.He starts thrusting, long, and slow, and deep.

Maxim throws his head back, his dick rubbing against Kevin's stomach, slick with precum. Kevin shifts his hips and hits Maxim's prostate.

"Ah! Fuck - encore - s'il te plait," Max moans.

"Yeah Max, let me hear you," Kevin groans, his thrusts more frantic.

"Je- ouais, ouais, comme ça," Max pants.

Kevin slips his hand between them and jerks Maxi in time with his thrusts. The combined sensations are too much for Max as he arches and cries out, coming suddenly. Kevin barely lasts two seconds longer and comes groaning Maxim's name. They lazily make out but Max leaves to get a warm washcloth to clean himself off.

Kevin crawls under the covers, and waits for Max to join him. "Come here," he murmurs as Max enters the room. Max scoots in close, burying his face against Kevin's chest. Kevin strokes his arm gently, his last thoughts being he could get used to this before he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated and sorry that this chapter is pretty short. I promise I'm going to finish this soon and write some more fics.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Kevin wakes up to the annoying sound of his alarm on his phone. He doesn't really want to move because he's in the lovely place between sleep and conciousness but he decides the alarm needs to die. Kevin gets up and looks around and finds his boxers thrown onto a chair. He fumbles with his phone trying to turn the alarm off and succeeds. Max shifts and groans. He feels the bed sheets next to him and mumbles "Kevin?" Kevin gets back in bed and kisses Maxi's forehead. "Sorry about that," murmurs Kevin apoligotically. Max searches for Kevin's lips and sighs contently when Kevin presses their lips together. Max tangles their legs together and grabs Kevin's ass, making the kiss hot and desperate. Max pushes his morning wood against Kevin's which makes Kev whimper.

Kevin experimentally rolls their hips together and is pleased when Max bites down on his lip drawing blood. Kevin explores Maxi's torso with his hands making Max shiver. He makes a pattern across his chest with kisses and twists Maxim's nipple making him gasp. "Fuck Max. You're amazing. All the sounds you make. So hot," Kevin says his teeth grazing Maxi's earlobe.  
Maxi's cock twitches at that and swells even more. "Oh yeah? Aimes-tu quand je parle?" Max growls low and deep.

"Oui, oui," Juice replies even though he's not sure what Max said, justs wants to hear him talk.

"I'll est tres beau, je veux to stay in bed all - ah!" Maxim growls but get cut off as Kevin wraps his hand around Max's shaft. "S'il te - please Kevin," Max pants.

Kevin licks down Maxim's chest and abs down to his V line torturously slow. Max's toes are curled and he is audibly panting. Kevin licks up the underside of Max's dick his intense blue eyes holding Maxim's gaze. He swallows Max down, his finger rubbing soothing circles on his hip. Max nearly shrieks from the sudden heat, and pleasure. Kevin bobs his head up and down with just the right suction. Max tangles his fingers in Kevin's, too short hair his hips jerking sporadically. Kevin pulls off and leans up to give Max a biting kiss, tasting blood. "Tu est incroyable," Kevin whispers even though he knows his pronouciation is most likely to be awful.   
Maxim smirks but is clearly into Kevin speaking french. His dick is straining and leaking precum conspicously against his stomach.

Kevin leans down to bite at Max's neck as he grinds his hips down against Maxim's. Max groans as his dick rubs aginst Kevin's. Kevin moans at the feeling and thrusts more shallowly, as his dick is slick with precum. Max digs his nails into Kevin's back, and moans "Kevin!" as he comes. His name on Max's lips makes Kevin come not too long after and he collaspes at the sudden burst of sensation.

Max is perfectly content with not moving and falling back asleep with Kevin in his arms but then he remembers the alarm. "Kev?" he asks in a low murmur.

"Hmmm," Kevin replies already close to falling asleep.

"Why was your alarm on? Did you have to go anywhere?"   
Kevin wakes up suddenly, "Fuck. I have practice at 10." He quickly glances at the clock and is relieved that it's only 9:30. "Sorry I need to go to practice. We're playing the blackhawks later today so practice is mandatory."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll drop you off at the restaurant so you can drive there."  
"Thanks babe," kevin replies as he kisses Max on his nose.


End file.
